Luzurus Hui Guo Rou
Luzurus Hui Guo Rou (ルズールス゠ホイコーロ, Ruzūrusu Hoikōro) is the Seventh Prince of the Kakin Empire and the son of his father's second wife, Duazul.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 He is also in league with the Cha-R Family, one of the three great Mafia families of the Kakin Empire.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 Appearance Luzurus is a thin man with a long nose and a pointy chin. He also has some stubble. Unlike his full-siblings, who all have hair in sharp, curving strands, Luzurus' hair seems to curl in two puffs at the side. It is fair in color. He appears clean-shaven when he presents for the banquet held in the Black Whale dining hall.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 Personality Not much is known about Luzurus' personality, but his elder brother Tserriednich thinks of him as a moron. An example of that is when Luzurus sent his soldiers to take the Hunter Exam with assassination on their minds, without taking the time to think that there could be the possibility of lie detectors being used during the Hunter Exam. However, given Tserriednich's own pride on his own intellect and his low opinion on those he considers inferior to his, this is somewhat questionable.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 He is level-headed and thoughtful as he doesn't at all alarmed on learning the existence of his own Guardian Spirit Beast and Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 He seems to have a caring side as well as he plans to use the healthy drug, Clean Leaf to rehabilitate drug addicts.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Luzurus is briefly mentioned by Prince Tserriednich and his head Bodyguard Theta, that Luzurus' bodyguards failed to pass the recent Hunter Exam, due to a lie detector sensing their murderous motives. Succession Contest arc Luzurus is officially introduced in a room full of various kinds of bottles fuming smoke, while he smokes from a hookah. After applying for the position, Luzurus hires Basho to become his bodyguard for the trip to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 Sometime later, he participates to the ceremony on the eve of the voyage and appears disinterested by the event and appears in the dinner banquet held later. and the princes of Kakin Empire]] Later, he is informed about Nen and his Guardian Spirit Beast. Luzurus shows no interest in learning Nen, due to the extensive time required to master it. Luzurus instructs his bodyguards to constantly watch over him as he plots to target Prince Tubeppa, his biological older sibling, as his first victim. Four hours after departure, Luzurus and Basho smoke the latter's Clean Leaf together. Luzurus is surprised that it is legal. When Basho states that it works best on heavy smokers, Luzurus wonders if it could be used to rehabilitate drug addicts, although Prince Benjamin, who, as the head of the military, is in charge of drug control, would never support it. Luzurus adds that recently a friend of his overdosed and asks Basho how he would feel about publicizing the results of a clinical trial. The Hunter gives his permission, but asks if it would not be quicker if Luzurus just became king, which prompts the prince to retort that it is not that easy. Luzurus agrees to send his bodyguards to learn Nen under Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 He sends Satobi to learn Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 A member of the Buor Family reveals that Prince Luzurus has ties to the Cha-R Family which are one of the 3 biggest Mafia families from Kakin that are on board the ship.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 On the day of the banquet, Prince Luzurus is briefly transfixed by the music of Melody's flute performance.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 The following day, he is watching a music concert on television when Basho informs him that the rumbling aura from Prince Halkenburg's room has returned. Basho tells him to stay back upon hearing "Shikaku" ring the doorbell.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 After the latter commits suicide, Basho wonders if Halkenburg could not have enlisted Queen Duazul's help in assassinating him through her guards, but Luzurus dismisses the possibility, believing his mother would not side with any of her children and maintain her inactive stance.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 Luzurus' Employees Abilities & Powers As a Prince of Kakin, Luzurus holds significant political power and wealth, although not on the level of the elder princes. Guardian Spirit Beast Like the rest of his siblings, Luzurus received an egg from which a Guardian Spirit Beast hatched to protect him. Since it is a parasitic-type ability, he has no control over it. The Nen beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. It takes the appearance of a giant centipede-like creature. It is a Conjurer that makes use of pseudo-coercive Manipulation. It has the ability to set traps by materializing whatever the target desires as bait. When the target satiates their desire, the trap is sprung and the ability activated.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 Trivia * The musician whose concert Luzurus watches in Chapter 386 is similar in appearance and clothing to Jimi Hendrix. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Luzurus_Hoicoro Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers